Letters To The Living
by Cayla5
Summary: During season 4, after the fall of the prison, everyone is scattered and must learn to cope not being surrounded by their loved ones. Short oneshots or drabbles as the characters write "mental letters" to those they love most. Continues into the beginning of season 5 and shows the characters face challenges such as the difference between right and wrong and losing their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Helllllllo viewers! I originally got this idea from something on Pinterest about Daryl writing letters to Beth after she was taken. I thought, "Hey, let's do this for more people!" :D And here I am. Each chapter will be someone new writing a letter and the letters won't overlap (i.e. Maggie will write to Glenn, but Glenn will write to someone else). AND the letters won't be formal. I'm trying to write it as if they were saying it, if that makes any sense. Each chapter will be written as "Letter #_" and will be short! This first one from Rick to Judith is only about 650 words. To my knowledge, everything will remain rated T, but if I feel it necessary, I'll change the rating. **

**Also, the laptop I'm doing this all on keeps screwing up the r's. Honestly, I edited this to the best of my ability, but if I misspelled words or have grammar issues, please inform me! **

**With that, I love constructive criticism :) and would really appreciate reviews/follows/favorites/ ANYTHING goes! Enjoy, my friends and keep it classy. :)**

Letter #1

_Judith,_

My sweet, baby girl. You didn't deserve this fate. No, you could've had the perfect suburban life. I could've watched you grow up, comfort you after you lost your first tooth, scare off your first boyfriend, but no.

Lori, your mother, could still be alive, but no.

Carl could be starting high school soon, but no.

I was gone for a long time, and then thrown into this new world. I had friends. I had loved ones. I had intuition and I had a conscience. But then you came along. You brought hope to us when we didn't have any and I am so sorry that I wasn't the first person to hold you in my arms as a father should. You gave us something that we had never really had since this whole mess started, so thank you.

I felt such resentment toward you the first time I laid eyes on you. Your mother and I, we were going to work things out and we never got that chance. When I looked at you, I saw her. And it hurt.

What hurt more was when I realized that you weren't her and I was neglecting you. God, I wish I could take it back. I'm so sorry, baby girl.

As time progressed, you gave us a reason to fight for the prison. And man, did we fight! We had ourselves a home- a community even. There was not a moment when someone didn't want to be near you or hold you. You were everyone's joy and was treated like a princess should be treated. You had a birthday party and you had the same educational toys we made Carl play with. You had a family.

The thing about family, sweet heart, is that they don't have to be blood related. No, you had an Uncle Daryl who loved you like you were his own. You had a Grandpa Herschel and his two daughters- Maggie and Beth- who saw so much potential in you. And everyone else who saw the beauty and radiance you shown.

As Carl and I walk this lonely road, we refuse to talk about you. It doesn't take his own father to know that he is crushed. Hell, I'm sad too. And it's not just because of you. No, we lost so many today. Men. Women. Children. Everyone. A parent should never outlive their child, but God seems to have other plans for us.

It's just him and I now, even though I think I won't make it another day or so. I'll fight for him, though. Right now, he sees me as a nuisance- he thinks I'm slowing him down. But, I need to remind him that life will go on, that you can't leave behind the ones that of which you love most. He's young and he doesn't get it, but he can't be alone. He wouldn't understand, no matter how old he gets.

Philip Blake- the Governor- is dead, but that doesn't mean the fight is over.

I can see houses, big and white. Maybe they'll have food and clean water. Maybe there won't be any walkers around. From here, I can't see much nor hear anything besides the rustling leaves beneath our dragging feet.

Wherever you are, you're in a better place. And you need to know that no matter what, I will always love you. Just like I will always love your mother. I'm not dying today. You taught me and gave me a reason to live, so that's what I'm going to do. For you and for you brother. Even though you aren't here with us, you spirit lives on, inspiring us- inspiring me.

In a world full of ugly pain, it was good to know that there was some beauty found. I wish I could've taught you that. However, the time we had together as father and daughter will never leave me because you will forever be light and beautiful. I love you baby, girl.

_Your father, Rick._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, you lovely viewers! Glad to see that some of you liked my letters so far! Last time, it was Rick to Judith. This time, Carl to Michonne BEFORE she found them. Fair warning, updates won't always look like this. With that, please enjoy the following letter. :) Don't forget to do all of that lovely reviewing and what not! ALSO, there is another author out there who goes by the name SHENE CRYER and he just put out a chapter for his new fic "DAVID & ALEX." Definitely has a promising start and I recommend it to anyone who likes TWD AU fics. :)**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this last time BUT all characters and scenes/scenery are from The Walking Dead universe, not me.**

Letter #2

_Dear Michonne, _

Things… things are bad. I saw you save Dad back at the prison, but you left after that. Where'd you go?

I saw you put a sword through the Governor, but you were gone before I could find you . Why'd you leave?

Dad and I found somewhere safe. There aren't many walkers, even though I almost died today- long story- but he isn't looking too hot. I woke up this morning and got some food. I made him something too, but he didn't wake up.

I know he's trying his hardest, but I just lost my baby sister. My sister.

I treated him like shit and I may not get the chance to ever talk to him again. Maybe I won't get the chance to say "I love you" or just a simple hello. There are just some things you don't wanna deal with. I almost forgot that. And then Zach died and everything seemed to go downhill from there.

So, here I am: sitting on top of a roof top eating 112 ounces of pudding. I almost forgot what this wonderful stuff tasted like! I wish you were here to enjoy it though. I mean, 112 ounces! And it was just in someone's house. Dad didn't come with. And it was weird. Usually there's someone with me, but I was alone and it just felt wrong going into someone else's house. Eating their food. Browsing their pictures. Invading their rooms. Just everything, regardless if they're living or not.

I miss having you around. Even though Lizzie was closer to my age, you were more of a friend to me than she ever was. You understood me. She didn't. Hell, I don't even think she understands the world and what it's become.

I don't want to be alone. I thought I could do this myself, go scavenge for food and supplies, but it's harder than I thought. And it's quiet. Even Daryl would make for better conversation.

I wonder if he made it out…

I wonder if you made it out…

I hope you did. I hope you're looking for us. I'm no good at tracking, so you could be two houses down from my spot on the roof and I wouldn't even have the slightest clue. Even though that's not likely to happen, I cant help myself from taking peeks to my left and right, hoping to see you walking down that lonely road.

Being back on the road, no home to go to, reminds me of what happened after the Greene Farm went to shit. We were drifting. Going through houses and cabins, only able to stay for several hours before a set of walkers came roamin' by. You weren't there, but it sounds a lot like what happened with you and Andrea. No one was safe- no one is safe. It's always been that way. We were just too stupid to see it.

All of this was just an illusion. The group that Shane made outside of Atlanta, the Greene Farm, the prison. All of it! Even Woodbury wasn't safe. There is no such thing as being safe and I was a fool to think that.

Now, everyone's gone. Even you and I fear the worst for my dad. I just want my family back. I want Judith. I want Herschel. I want my mom. I want you. Daryl. Maggie. Glenn… Everyone! Even with my dad, I am alone. I want to be independent and confident, but I can't. I'm just a kid. I still need guidance, but without him, where is it gonna come from?

I wish you were here. I could use someone to cheer up this nasty world we're living in. If you are alive, find me. Find Rick. Find us. And if you're… gone, I want you to know that you will forever be my best friend.

_Yours Truly, _

_Carl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Let us rejoice in another heartwarming letter. :) This time from Tyreese to Rick BEFORE Carol magically appeared out of nowhere. Before we start, here's a lovely question to those who care! If the zombie apocalypse followed similar traditions for new borns and what not, who would you pick as Judith's god-parents? Why? You know, assuming those people who are chosen don't HAVE to be in a relationship. Ah, the weird things I think about when doing homework. :)**

**With that, have a lovely evening/day and don't forget to review and all that jazz! Keep it classy, all. :)**

_Letter #3_

_Rick, _

If you're still alive, stay alive. I saw you and your son make your way out of the camp. I wanted to follow, but I had Lizzie and Mika with me. And Judith. If I could cross a hoard of walkers while keeping that baby and those children safe, I would, but there was just no way.

You just… you gotta stay alive. If not for yourself, for Judith.

I know when we were at the prison, I was in a really bad place and I did some things that I usually wouldn't do, but I swear to you, I will keep your daughter safe.

I always admired your relationship with her. Always so tender while also being the leader you were… are. I wanted that so bad with Karen.

But now… now I have to look out for your baby girl and two sisters. Here I thought killing walkers was difficult.

We're looking for survivors. Sometimes we hear a rustling in the bushes, but it usually turns out to just be a bird or a squirrel. The other times, a walker. I don't know about the girls, but I've been studying the walkers, making sure none of them were of our group. So far, I haven't recognized any.

I haven't seen you yet, which must be a good sign, right? I mean, if you die, what's left for us? You were our glue; you kept us together. Now that you're away, we aren't.

Hell, maybe Sasha's with you. I know she got out. I just know it. She's a survivor. She was meant for this world. Just like you.

I've seen the shit you've been put through. This? This is just the icing on top of the cake.

I don't know. Maybe you're gone, maybe you're not. Either way, I plan to take care of your little girl for you. She deserves to live, to see the world, to learn and to love. A life being unfulfilled as such would be no life at all.

So, when I see you, and I will, I will happily return your daughter to you. She deserves a father. And a brother. That is, if your son is with you.

Just know, until then, nothing- and I mean nothing- will harm this little girl. I swear to you on my life.

_Hoping to see you sooner than later,_

_Tyreese._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's been a successful night and this is how I chose to celebrate. :) Wrote a whole essay's worth of why humans can't evolve as a population anymore and I started working on the next letter! This one is probably the longest yet, but it's still pretty short, which is nice. Anywho, it's a Maggie to Glenn! :D Has some lovely Beth/Maggie sisterly stuff too and explains why she's all bent out of shape about her beloved. This has a lot of lovey-dovey feels, so be prepared! With that, don't forget to review/favorite/follow and all the lovely stuff and thangs you beautiful people do for me. :) Without further ado, enjoy!**

Letter #4

_Glenn, _

You weren't on the bus. You weren't there and I couldn't be happier. That bus, the one full of children, was spewing walkers when Sasha, Bob and I found it. So… where did you go? People don't just up and disappear!

God, Glenn… What am I supposed to do? I can't lose you. I can't lose Beth. I can't lose Rick. Or Daryl. Or Judith. Or anyone else for that matter! I just can't! It's so unbelievably not fair. I just lost my Daddy and I can't even grieve for him, for his wonderful, amazing soul. We didn't even get to have a proper funeral like with everyone else.

He was my rock and then we got married and you became that constant in my life. What am I supposed to do without the both of you? Nothing feels right anymore.

As stupid as it sounds, it reminds me of when I was just a kid. God, Beth and Shawn were in the kitchen with me, our parents were in town, and Beth was trying to show me this thing she saw someone at school do. She was so little back then and I just couldn't resist those big, pleading eyes of hers. So, she set the table as if we were about to eat dinner. Everything was perfect and then she ripped back the table cloth and everything fell to the floor and broke. I remember… he picked her up quickly and set her down on the counter to make sure she wasn't hurt, while I laughed my ass off going to get the broom. She said something about it being a magic trick and I fell to the floor- that wasn't covered in glass- laughing as both my brother and sister did.

It's the little things we look back on and compare to current times. Like the silly magic trick Beth tried to pull, the prison was the same way. You see, we had it in our grips and we were a confident bunch. Then, shit hit the fan. Our prison fell, much like the glassware from the table did.

And what are we left with?

Broken hearts?

Broken dreams?

Broken hope?

The worst thing about this is the not knowing. You could be alive. Hell, you could be with Beth and Rick and Daryl and Michonne. Or, the latter- you could be dead. Everyone could be dead except for Bob, Sasha and I.

We're on the road now, following the tracks to a place called "Terminus." The sign says "Sanctuary For All. Community For All. Those Who Arrive Survive." Maybe you're headed there. Hell, maybe Beth's headed there too. God, I hope.

I regret not spending time with my sister. I was always off doing the dumbest shit or away at college and all she wanted to do was spend some time with me, yet I pushed her away. Now, I don't understand why. Why was I so stupid back then? Why couldn't I just take better care of my sister?

Hell, why couldn't I take better care of my Daddy…? Not like he needed it. Damn, he survived it all. Alcoholism. The death of his first and second wife and Shawn. Being on the run for eight months, give or take. Miraculously pulling through after losing the majority of his leg. Dealing with the imposing changes of the prison, Philip Blake included. Being there for the sick patients, knowing that he was putting his life at risk by helping them. Being the loving father to Beth Greene, Maggie Greene-Rhee and Glenn Rhee. And for what? To be killed in cold blood in the most brutal of ways? Herschel Greene, the holy man- the father of the group- killed at the hand of the Governor, executed by the katana of Michonne. God, was he a man to meet.

Here's to hoping that we'll see you and everyone else soon, Glenn, my love. I don't think you always comprehended my love for you. Ever since your group came to us, I knew I'd fall for you. So much shit has happened lately and I'm so sorry that I never got a chance to say "I love you" when things went bad because I do, Glenn. I really do. And I can't lose you. Not today, not tomorrow, not twenty years from now. Every minute, I'm thinking about you, your smile, your goofiness, your love… and that's what keeps me going. I won't cry. I won't be in distressed. I won't be angry. Not until I have you with me again. Because I know when I find you, things will fall into place. And there will be hope once again. I love you so much, Glenn. I just hope you love me enough to find your way to me.

Here's hoping that Daddy hears my prayers and watches over you and Beth and the rest of the group.

_With love, _

_Maggie._

**Next Up, Beth to Maggie. Stay tuned for even more feels! :D Keep it classy, mes amis. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! Here's Letter #5, Beth to Maggie. This might be my favorite one yet! I always wanted to do a fic written from Beth's POV and I'm just happy that I've had such awesome inspiration from YOU GUYS to allow me the confidence to do so. :) **

**Admittedly, I am a huge Bethyl fan and ship them hardcore, so this might be chapter might be a little biased? It is my belief that Beth needs someone to look up to, ya know? Everyone she loves is gone, so she needs that "knight in shining armor" to rescue her. However, she isn't just some damsel in distress. No, this letter shows a survivor at its finest.**

**With that, I really encourage reviews and what not. :) It'd be a big help to know what I'm doing right and wrong. Anywhoooooo, enjoy! :) **

Letter #5

_Maggs, _

I had my first drink of alcohol tonight and wow. It was…. Something else. Wish you could've been there to see it. I always thought that my first drink would be some cheap Yellow Tail wine found in one of the far corners of the prison. I always thought that you'd be the one to let me have that first sip as I would nervously look around for Daddy or someone coming by to ridicule underage drinking.

Who would've thought that it ended up like this? You and everyone else gone… me and Daryl taking refuge in this worn down cabin… my first drink being moonshine out of a mason jar. Who would've thought that I'd break my own promise of no more crying to the guy whom I told it to?

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You told me to stay on the bus and I didn't. I just remember seeing Lizzie and Mika trying to find somewhere to hide and they needed help… and then Judith… I couldn't find her. I needed to find her. But, I just couldn't. That poor baby.

I remember when Lori found out she was pregnant. I was so pissed. I couldn't believe she could let something happen like that. I thought that bringing a baby into this world was the worst mistake anyone could make. Then again, that was when I was depressed and when things were bad back on the farm. When that baby was born, we all had to chip in and help, considering the losses in just those few hours, but I got it. It was like hope was restored to the world that had none.

Time passed and I felt like I became a mother to the newest addition to our group- our family. She always brought joy to us, even with the threat of the Governor dangling above our heads. We all had something new to live for; to keep Judith safe and sound…

I'm trying to keep that faith that Daddy had taught us, but it's hard. It's hard not being able to grieve and to just relax. And I know Daddy's gone, but maybe you're still alive. Maybe you're with Glenn and maybe Judith is with you and Rick and Carl and Michonne and everyone else. Maybe… maybe Daryl and I are just worrying ourselves with nonsense. I mean, we can't be the only ones still alive, right? It's wouldn't be right if we were.

In all my time, I never would've thought getting to know Daryl Dixon would be enjoyable. Don't get me wrong, he always seemed like a decent enough man; especially for all that he's done for us and Judith. It's weird hearing stories from him about when he was younger as compared to hearing what he's done for the group. There's just such an amazing contrast that I never would've guessed.

As we sit here on these creaky, worn porch steps, I'm so thoroughly surprised by this dark and mysterious man who hides behind that crossbow of his. Well, his bow is at his side and now I can see his deep blue eyes in the pallid moonlight, the worried and guarded expression he gets as the wind blows and rustles the bushes. When he talks of Merle or even Rick, I can see the pain hidden beneath his exterior and wonder if he can read me just as well- if he could see the grief I carry with me.

He's taking care of me, Maggs. I mean, without him, I'd probably be living in the afterlife with Daddy. And you, maybe. You're a fighter, though. I know that one of these days I'll find you and would only hope that you'd be looking for me too. Until then, I know I'm safe with Daryl.

How long has it been? Two years since we left our childhood home? The home that was passed down the Greene family tree that was supposed to go to Shawn after Daddy passed. When Rick and Shane and them came to us, I didn't realize just how bad things were at the time. As much as you, Jimmy and Patricia tried to keep me company, I was glad there were other people out there. People like us and not those walkers. But, when Shane unleashed those unholy creatures from the barn and I saw my mother… hobble out, I couldn't take it. Maggie, two years ago, I wanted to die and go out on my own terms because I was scared. I didn't want to lose people, but Andrea taught me something important that day I slit my wrist. "The pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it." She gave me a choice and I chose to live. I chose to not let you and my family down. And that's what I'm going to do now. Everyone else may or may not be gone, but Daryl and I are going to live. If anything, you taught me how to be a fighter, so that's what I'm going to do.

One of these days, whether it is in five hours, five days, five months, five years, we'll see each other again. And no matter what the circumstances, we'll be good.

My prayers go out to you and everyone else that made it out of the heinous clutches of Phillip Blake or whatever he calls himself now. I pray that Daddy and Momma and Lori and Andrea and everyone that our family has lost is going to guide us to each other and watch over the hopeful and the hopeless.

_Love always,_

_Beth._

**So, I hoped you all liked it 'cause I enjoyed writing this one A LOT and hope you caught the song quote there around the end. Keep it classy, mis amigos! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello viewers and Happy New Year! 2014, especially towards the end, was nothing short of crazy and I'm expecting no less from 2015. With the new year, my inspiration finally came back, so I bring forth a letter from the ever so lovely Glenn to Herschel.**

**As always, don't forget to review/follow/fav and the whole shebang. Your guys' opinions really do matter to me. :) With that, enjoy the 6th letter and keep it classy!**

Letter #6

Dear Herschel,

I don't know what to say… You died and then everything was a blur. One minute, Rick and the Governor were talking through the fence, both sides ready to fight as soon as it was necessary. The next thing I know, the Governor has the Japanese sword raised high and there was so much blood. What came next was the cacophony of people and gun shots and walker growls and snarls.

One moment, Maggie, Beth and I are on the bus. And then Maggie leaves. And then Beth leaves regardless of her sister's words. And then I left to look for the both of them- whoever I could find first. And then the bus left.

All I remember after that was going to one of the watch towers. Everything went black after that. I woke up and was alone. Something occurred to me in that time it took me to wake up. I've survived it all. I've come so close to dying. I've learned to accept this new life from what it used to be in the other world. But, I've never been alone- truly alone. Even before I met with the folks from the Atlanta Group, I met a man who was trying to take care of this girl who lost her parents. I wonder what things could've been like had I stayed with them…

But there was that time where I was completely alone. There were rotting corpses and fire and broken walls surrounding me. I screamed your daughter's name, but there was no response. She wasn't there. No one was. The weird thing was, I knew Maggie wasn't dead. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw a note written in blood, telling me to go to Terminus.

She's alive, Herschel. My wife's alive!

But… you're not. You're not alive and I don't know what to do anymore. Things are so conflicting. This girl, Tara, she's helping me and I don't know why. I was a complete asshole to her, trying to make her feel guilty about what "Brian" did to the prison, about you. If you were with me, you probably would've been looking down on me. I know now that I shouldn't have been doing that, but I just had to, even though I don't know why.

And then I had to go and start a fight with a guy who is bigger and taller than me in all aspects. God, what is wrong with me?

We all finally started getting along. I lead them across the train tracks, but at a menacing speed, giving them hardly any breaks to rest and eat.

It's like, I see my mistakes, but I just keep doing the wrong thing! I keep pushing and pushing and that's going to get us killed, or at least get me killed!

I just need to find Maggie. She's my wife and I need to see her. And maybe, just maybe, if I find her, everything will be alright.

Sir, I love your daughter. I know I've told her that and I've told you that, but I don't think I told you how much. The love I share with your oldest daughter is a love I never thought I could come across. That's just for starters.

Being thrown into this world, I was thankful, in a way. I was thanking God for all the stupid reasons, like not having to deliver pizzas for a job, not having to pay taxes, not having to worry about student loans… the whole nine yards! In my childish mind, I thought that I was meant for this world- that I could survive it. Alone, if need be.

Making all of those "daring" supply runs into Atlanta, I knew that I could die, but who would really miss me? Who would miss the dorky Asian with the baseball hat?

After time spent on your farm, I realized that there was something-someone to live for, and that was Maggie. Ergo, falling in love with your daughter was something scary, something so out of the ordinary that I realized I had to stay alive. I had to make this woman my number one priority.

I know you didn't like me when we first met, because of the choices I made and going behind your back to do so for the longest time, but I wouldn't change any of it.

You wanna know why? Because it ended with us becoming a family. Throughout all the bullshit we've endured, we always managed to make it to the next day. We remember the ones we've lost and cherish those who still live.

When I find my group- my wife, my sister in law, my brothers, my family- I can't guarantee we're all going to make the right decisions. Not anymore. Maybe we'll have the time to grieve your passing, maybe we won't. It's only a matter of time and how far gone we are. In the meantime, I will find Maggie. I will find Beth. I will find Rick. And I will never stop thinking of you- the man with one leg, the moral compass, the father to everyone.

Farewell Herschel and may your heart and mind rest in peace,

Glenn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And I'm back. :) I got some of my muse back to write this fic (and write in general) now that I'm on break for a couple weeks AND especially after reading 'The Alchemist.' Woo wee, that was a fantastic read, very inspiring! **

**This letter is from Sasha to her lovely brother after she splits from Bob but before her epic reunion with Maggie. **

**Speaking of reunions... and The Walking Dead... can we just recognize how far season 5 is pushing their limits this year? I mean damn! I'm almost out of tears and the season isn't even over yet. Fun idea to anyone who reads: Leave a comment about your thoughts of season 5 (i.e. best and worst moments, most joyful, most tearful, et cetera). With that, enjoy the letter and don't forget to review/favorite/follow and all that loveliness. Keep it classy. :)**

Letter #7

_Dear Ty, _

Remember when we were kids and used to watch movies of all sorts whether it was a comedy, drama, horror? My favorite was definitely those cheesy-ass zombie flicks; the ones with lots of gore and stupid puns. Man, you hated those so much, but watched them with me because I wanted you there in case things got too out of hand and I needed someone to laugh at me for getting scared over something so silly. Remember when zombies were nothing more than a work of fiction?

What a shit storm this has turned out to be. Then again, what constitutes as 'this' anymore? The fall of the prison? The damned flu that left so many of our people vulnerable? The Governor? The whole apocalypse in the first place?

Our people… We had people. There was a council- a democracy- in the fucking apocalypse. That failed. Ty, it failed! If it couldn't work with Rick, then does it stand a chance to work again? No… of course not… 'cause we have no people.

'Cause I don't have you.

Ty, I saw you get shot down and I couldn't even spare a second glance. I don't know where you got shot. I don't know if you lived, if you died. I don't know if you're hiding or there are more people with you than with me. I don't know anything aside from Maggie leaving Bob and I and my choice to leave Bob.

Now, I sit here in this… studio apartment? I don't even know what to call this place. I'm trying to settle down for the time being, but it's so difficult to get this damned restless mind to sleep if only for a few minutes.

If I have learned nothing but this from my- our- experience in this world is that we are people of the post-apocalyptic world and we each know this. Maybe I had just spent too much time with Herschel, but I think his wisdom rubbed off on me now knowing that we can't dwell on the past nor can we fret the future. What matters is the here and now and if we choose to live another day.

Do you choose to live Ty? I do.

As for now, I can't think about you until we meet again. Even if this is my only chance to be selfish, I'd be damned not to take it.

_Good luck to you, brother and hope that our paths cross soon,_

_Sasha. _


End file.
